The present invention relates to a portable observation platform to be suspended from columnar support structures such as trees and utility poles for use by hunters, photographers, naturalists, workmen or the like who venture into mature forests carrying supplies for an extended stay and to obtain a high vantage point.
Hunters and naturalists have learned that is of particular advantage to gain a higher vantage point for their specific needs and over the last few decades have been carrying portable tree stands into the woods to do so. Such tree stands are generally of two types: 1) climbing and 2) hang-on. While some of these tree stands have straps or slings to function as an aid to travel, few are designed to carry the supplies which might be required for travel to a remote area for a multiple day stay. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a climbing tree stand that may be integrated with a backpack carriage frame and pack envelope that is lightweight and durable and quiet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a platform supporting truss belt that is easily and infinitely adjustable.
A still further object of the invention is to provide non-incremental (or infinite) adjustment of a tree encircling truss belt relative to platform supporting link members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide convenient attachment of a tree climbing aid and seat assembly to the stand platform to facilitate hands-free carriage of the apparatus in assembly with a pack envelope.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a simple mechanism for supporting the tree encircling truss belt at a desired angle relative to the platform.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tree encircling truss belt support mechanism that folds to a compact and securely held position when required for backpack transport.
A still further objective of this invention is a design to relieve the stresses from a rigidly held supporting mechanism for the tree encircling truss belt so that the forces are more uniformly distributed and therefore safer with long term use.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide tree climbing apparatus with an infinitely adjustable seat height relative to the platform.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a seat on the tree climbing aid which can be hingedly rotated out of the way when desired.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a seat on the tree climbing aid which can be used in either of two modes: (1) facing the supporting upright column (tree), or (2) facing away the column with the user's back as close as possible to the column.